Loving You
by Lady Firebird
Summary: Beware Syanoran bashing, I don't like him. It's about Touya and Yukito, and Sakura playing matchmaker.. Review please


Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and all the characters thereof don't belong to me. So don't sue me. I'm just a poor college student. I'll you'd get is the dust bunnies under my bed.  
  
A.N. This is about Touya and Yukito, together in a relationshippy sense, if you don't like that, then don't read. I've only seen the American dub, and the first four episodes of the Japanese version, so, I have to write with a mix of the two. Oh, and reviewing is good Karma and, it lets me know that I am loved.   
  
Loving You  
  
By Lady Firebird  
  
Touya smiled as his best friend in the entire world shoved a whole sandwich into his mouth and swallowed. It still amazed him how Yuki could eat that way, and not choke. Yukito looked up from his lunch and smiled.  
  
"Are you going to eat the extra sandwich that Sakura packed for you?" Yukito looked down at the lunch that was half finished beside Touya. "She really is a good cook, isn't she?" Touya handed the untouched sandwich to his friend.  
  
"She does alright, for a little monster." Yukito smiled and took a big bite of the sandwich. He knew that Touya loved his little sister, and would do anything to protect her, and he knew that Sakura felt the same way as her brother. But the fact that they loved each other didn't stop them from making fun of each other. Touya looked towards the fence that separated their school from Sakura's, and then stood up. "Speak of the devil, there she is... with him." Touya's eyes became dark, and a frown started at the edge of his lips. "What does that kid want with my little sister?" Yukito stood up to get a better look, and to hold Touya back as he went to interrupt.   
  
Sakura was having a heated conversation with Li Syanoran about the use of the Clow cards. And she was starting to get angry.   
  
"The Clow cards are only to be used as a last resort, and only for combat. That's what they were made for." Syanoran said heatedly. "You can't just use them for anything you want you know."   
  
"Kero told me that I have to use them every day, that way I can control them better, and to do that I have to use them for things other than capturing the other cards." Sakura said and then turned her back to him, towards the fence that separated her school from her brother's, and found herself meeting her brothers eyes.   
  
"See, she needs help. Let's go." Touya and Yukito vaulted over the fence at the same time, landing between Sakura and Syanoran. "Back off kid." Touya looked down at Syanoran who turned a deep purple color, and then turned on his heel and ran. Touya looked over his shoulder and saw Yukito kneeling down, talking to his sister.  
  
"...and he just makes me so mad. He never listens to what I have to say. And we have to get along. We're working together... on a project." Sakura sad the last part quickly. Yukito patted her on the back and turned his face up towards her brother.   
  
"Well he's gone now monster. He shouldn't be bothering you for awhile. And you have to tell me if he tries... Okay?" Touya placed his hand on his sisters head, knowing deep down that there was something else going on that Sakura couldn't tell him yet, he knew that she would come clean one day, but until that day, he would just protect her as much as he could.   
  
"Thank you big brother, thanks Yukito-san." Sakura smiled at them and then turned back towards her school. "I need to go. Class is going to start soon. I'll see you both tonight right?" The two men nodded, "Good, because I'm making dinner. I'll make something special for the both of you. I have to go. Tomoyo is probably waiting for me." Sakura started running towards her school, throwing a wave over her shoulder.   
  
"If I see that kid anytime soon..." Touya left the threat hanging, but Yukito knew what he meant. And Yukito felt the same way.   
  
-  
  
Later that night, Touya and Yukito were sitting down at a beautifully set table while Sakura set food enough for five people in front of them.   
  
"Eat up!! I made this stuff just for you guys. I'll be right back. I forgot something in my room." Touya watched as Sakura grabbed a dessert dish and ran up the stairs with it. She came back down a few moments later, empty handed.   
  
"Do you ever get the feeling that you're missing something very obvious?" Touya asked Yukito in low tones.   
  
"Yep! I always have that feeling. I think though, that it's something about me. You're getting that feeling about Sakura?" Yukito asked. Touya nodded and took a thoughtful bite of his salad. Sakura bustled back into the dining room and lit the candles that sat on the table, then turned off the overhead light. She smiled quietly to herself and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"What was that about?" Touya asked looking over at his friend who was bathed in the candle light. His breath caught in his chest. Yuki was beautiful in candle light. He then shook his head. He couldn't think that way about his best friend. He didn't want his friendship ruined.   
Little did he know, Yukito was sitting a few feet away, thinking the same thoughts. They continued eating in thoughtful silence.   
  
After they were finished with the main course, Sakura came in with a large piece of cake and two forks. She placed the plate between the two men, and handed them the forks, whispering an apology about the lack of another plate. The rest were all dirty. Having put the next part of her plan into action, she went back into the kitchen and started to clean up.  
  
Yukito shrugged and speared a piece of the cake and held it up to Touya who opened his mouth and ate it. Touya got a piece of cake and fed it to Yukito, but some missed his mouth, and Touya reached up and wiped the bit of frosting away. His hand, of it's own accord stayed where it was, caressing Yuki's face. Their faces started drifting towards each other, and soon their lips met. Yuki groaned softly as Touya pulled him into his lap, and deepened the kiss. They finally pulled away a bit, and Yukito had tears in his eyes.  
  
"To-ya I had no idea. I have loved you for a long time, but I didn't think you felt the same way." Yukito placed his head on Touya's shoulder.  
  
"I love you too Yuki, I have loved you for a while too, I just wouldn't let myself admit it. But I can't help it. I have to love you Yuki. You're a part of me that I missed, and I don't ever want to lose that part again. Alright?" Touya dipped his head and caught his lovers lips in another heated kiss. It was soon broken by the sound of a quiet giggle that was coming from the direction of the kitchen. "How much do you want to bet that Sakura knew that we loved each other before we did, and this was her way of thanking us?" Touya murmured into Yukito's hair.  
  
"I'd lose that bet, I'm sure. Sakura is a special girl. And she's lucky to have you as a brother." Touya smiled down at Yukito, and then, quickly looked up as light came from the kitchen.  
  
"Kero! Get back here, they'll see you!" Touya and Yukito watched as the door swung closed. They slowly got up and moved towards the door, and as one, pushed it open.   
  
A yellow stuffed animal was floating in the air. Sakura was holding a large baton looking thing in her hands, and there were cards floating around her. She plucked one out of the air.   
  
"Kero, do you think that if I sent out the smell of flowers it would be to much? I mean, they're already kissing, but they need to stay together. I already used firey to light the candles, with the magic fire... but I don't want to overkill." Sakura looked at the card in her hand.   
  
"Yeah. That might be to much." Kero looked at the left over food. "Are you sure that you don't need help with the left over food?" Sakura giggled, and then stiffened. "Kero, there's no time for eating. I feel the presence of a Clow card." She took off her apron and picked up the phone that sat beside her. She pressed a few buttons, and then told Tomoyo that there was Clow card loose, and she would meet her in the park. She then gathered the cards, and left out the back door. The flying stuffed animal following her.   
  
"What was all that?" Touya asked Yukito.   
  
"I don't know, but I think that we should follow her. She might need help." Yukito stood and headed towards the door. Touya following.   
  
They got to the park in time to see Sakura twirling her baton, and catching a card that was floating towards her.   
  
"Good one Sakura!! That was quick!" Tomoyo stood next to a tree holding a camcorder. Kero floated next to her.   
  
"Very good. Actually, that was the last card. You've caught all of the cards that were in that book. Congratulations Sakura." Kero flew towards the Cardcaptor.  
  
"You mean that's it? That's all I have to do? I'm done?" Sakura looked at the card in her hand, and almost looked sad.  
  
"Well, no. It's not over. You need to become the Card Mistress, and then the cards will belong to you. For this to happen you need to be judged by Yue, the moon guardian." He should make himself know soon.   
  
In the shadows, Yukito looked up when the name Yue was stated. He reached over to Touya, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Some where deep in his heart, he knew that he was Yue, but he also knew that tonight was not the night of Judgment.   
  
  
AN: Oooo... cliffhanger. Review, and tell me what I should do with it. I kinda ended here because I couldn't decide how I wanted it to go from here. So, help!!  
-Lady Firebird   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
